yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signer Dragon
The Signer Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts who are actually servants to the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That same evil, which is now known as the "Earthbound Immortals", reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. All Signer Dragons have been featured on the anime. Five out of the six Signer Dragons have been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", and "Black-Winged Dragon". "Life Stream Dragon" has its release confirmed in the next set, Extreme Victory. In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Black Rose Dragon" Duel Monsters cards to Rex Goodwin. These three cards, along with the missing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card, were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Members "Black-Winged Dragon" has been associated with the Signer Crow Hogan, as seen in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 095. However, "Life Stream Dragon" was present in the ancient battle against the Earthbound Immortals. To further add to the confusion, another recent vision showed Black-Winged Dragon present at the battle between the Crimson Dragon and Red Nova ten-thousand years ago. An interesting thing to note is that the female Signers have Level 7 Dragons, while the male Signers have Level 8 Dragons. Variations Reflecting the rivalry between the two main characters Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have different upgraded versions. It is worth noting, however, that "Life Stream Dragon" has its downgraded, armored version, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a required Synchro Material Monster for its Summon. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having 500 more ATK and DEF, 2 more levels and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters. Both of these monsters were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being some of the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. It is highly unlikely that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's timeframe). Cosmic Synchro Monsters The Cosmic Synchro Monsters are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". They are not Synchro Summoned in the usual method. The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be the Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon." Thus far, Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only confirmed Accel Synchro evolution of a Signer Dragon. However, Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution), is not an Accel Synchro, but uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve evolution and is in the same power range as Shooting Star. Both monsters were released in Starstrike Blast. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts' Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK)) (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500 (Red Nova Dragon's ATK)). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. Downgraded forms "Life Stream Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon to have a downgraded form, "Power Tool Dragon", which looks like a mechanized form of itself. "Power Tool Dragon" searches for Equip Spell Cards and cannot be destroyed when it is equipped with one. This sets up for "Life Stream Dragon" who uses Equip Spells in the Graveyard for protection. Althought Life Stream Dragon's summoning requirements are not as simple as the other dragons (requires 1 Tuner + Power Tool Dragon), the fact that he is a Synchro Tuner monster makes up for it. This allows player to Synchro Summon high level monsters using low level monsters. Playing Style There are various kinds of playing styles for each dragon, especially "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". All of the dragons (except "Life Stream Dragon") have no specific Summoning Conditions and are easily Synchro Summoned onto the Playing Field. Thus they can be used in almost any Extra Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Majestic Dragon * Debris Dragon * Stardust Xiaolong * Stardust Phantom * Dandylion * Treeborn Frog * Battle Fader * Jester Confit * Kinka-byo * The Tricky * Junk Synchron * Cyber Dragon * Arcane Apprentice * Assault Beast * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Plaguespreader Zombie * Summoner Monk * Hyper Synchron * Create Resonator Spells * One for One * Stardust's Sparkle * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Card Trader * Instant Fusion * Foolish Burial Traps * Assault Mode Activate * Starlight Road * Wicked Rebirth * Skill Drain * Descending Lost Star Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Majestic Star Dragon * Majestic Red Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron Fusion Monsters * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Category:Archetypes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's